Certain pyrazinecarboxamide derivatives are heretofore known to exhibit pest-controlling activity (for example, refer to the Official Gazette of JP-A Hei 2-175 and the Pamphlet of PCT 05/115994). Also, some biphenyl compounds are found to be effective for controlling the destructive or injurious fungi (for example, refer to the Official Gazette of Japanese Patent No. 3202079).